


heads up

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, dont ask me why i wrote woozi instead of jihoon, jicheol fluff, woozi is an angry smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: "your football could have killed me.""you're being dramatic." seungcheol snorts





	heads up

**Author's Note:**

> jicheol!!! soft babies

woozi didn't know why he thought it would be a great idea to spend some alone time at the park after leaving his studio that evening.

he had stopped by the cafe down the street for his routine latte fix and headed straight to the park.

the first twenty minutes went by smoothly. he read his book, occasionally took a sip of his drink and basically just enjoyed his peaceful evening.

that was before he felt something hit his head from behind. he was pretty sure being ran over by a bullet train would feel just as bad at the sight of a football dropping limply onto his lap.

the last thing woozi remembered before passing out was hearing whoever the hell that was lifting his small figure up from the ground mumble out a coherent "shit."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

the first thing he hears when he realizes he's regaining his consciousness back is the sound of footsteps padding back and forth on the floor. and boy, was that getting on his nerves.

"please stop moving around. you're giving me a goddamned headache and i'm not even fully awake yet." woozi all but croaks from the bed while giving the man infront of him a once over.

the doctor? nope. he was dressed in a black shirt and shorts.

the guy who tried to kill him with a football? absolutely. said man was on his phone talking in hushed whispers (which did not work at all by the way, it was way too loud for woozi's liking.) - but it was definitely the same voice woozi had heard earlier.

he finds the man good looking but he's certain he can blame that one on the painkillers. it was seriously impairing his judgement.

the man snaps his head up in an instant (- yikes. woozi was sure that could have given him whiplash.) as soon as the man hears him.

"oh shit! you're awake? should i call the nurse? do you need some water? do you remember your name?" he stumbles out all the while running to woozi's side in a rush.

"listen, sherlock. i remember everything very well thank you. i also clearly remember trying to read in the park and having your stray football fucking knock me unconscious mr. football star!" he snaps.

the man before him turned bright red and woozi almost felt bad for being harsh. almost.

"its seungcheol. and i'm sorry! i really am! to be honest, i didn't even know i was that good at throwing kicks." seungcheol all but mutters the last part to himself

"-but anyway i've got a match next month and i assumed the park would be deserted on a monday evening. don't you have places to go? a life to live?" he prompts with a raise of his eyebrows and woozi wanted to slap this beautiful man so badly.

wait -what?

"seungcheol, i could have died-"

"you're being dramatic." the man deadpans.

"am not! anyway, it didn't really cross my mind that the day i decide to spend my evening at the park, i'd get hit by a fucking ball." woozi snorts.

"i apologized!"

"and i almost died."

"ah, but a knight in shining armor swerved in and saved your ass. the least you could do is forgive the man." seungcheol proposes with a smug look.

"i- fine. but you owe me a new copy of catcher in the rye!"

"what a nerd. yeah sure, maybe after the painkillers wear out."

"what does that have to do with anything?" woozi questions with a scowl on his face.

"yeah well you're 5 seconds away from falling asleep."

"am not-hnnnh" woozi yawns out before sleep overcame him.

the last thing he heard was the sound of seungcheol's laughter echoing across the room. 

maybe seungcheol wasn't as bad as woozi thought he would be.

**Author's Note:**

> was this cute!! lmao i ran out of jicheol fics so i took matters into my own hands. leave kudos okie ♡ thank u love u


End file.
